Unconscious Confessions
by SoScreamsAWhisper
Summary: Misty admits to liking Ash in her sleep. What happens when he was around to hear her unconscious confession? Pokemon Shipping. Or my own title: MistAsh.


"I think we should stop here for the night," stated the Pokemon breeder, and official peacemaker between sixteen year olds' who acted like nine year olds'. "I'm going fishing. Does anyone want to come?" he continued.

Ash immediately perked up. "I will," he declared, daring Misty to object. She did.

She put her hands on her hip, a sure sign that she was annoyed. "But, Ash, I need you to help me unpack."

He waved her off. "You do it, Misty. I want to fish."

"You always do this. And we've talked about it. Please, Ash, I could really use your help."

"I thought that you, little miss perfection, could do anything."

She almost screamed. He was mocking her, teasing her.

"That's not the point. The point is that you're always blowing me off to do something else."

"Brock does the same thing," he pointed out, surprising her with his logic. "And you never get on his case about it."

"So?"

"So, get off mine."

They continued arguing like this while Brock turned his attention to Pikachu."Okay, Pikachu, you're in charge. Make sure those two," Brock gestured to Misty and Ash, who were still arguing, "don't get into trouble while I fish."

Pikachu saluted Brock once, then immediately went to work.

**"PI PIKA PI! CHU!"** which translated means, **"NO, DON'T FIGHT! IT'S NOT WORTH IT!"**

Ash and Misty fell to the ground. Misty accidentally fell on top of Ash. She scrambled off him as fast as she could. Then muttered a quick "Sorry."

He nodded in acceptance. "Look, Misty, I really want to go fishing, so I'll tell you what, if you don't do anything til I get back, I help you then. And that way, Brock can help us, too."

He scanned the clearing around them. "Hey, where'd he go?"

"Pi chu pika. Chu pi pika chu!" (Oh, he left. And I'm in charge!)

"Haha. Looks like you're staying here after all," crowed Misty, falling to the ground, laughing her butt off. Pikachu watch in amusement at the girl who was mocking Ash. Ash, himself, wasn't that easily amused.

He sighed. "Fine, Misty, you win. Let's just get this stuff set up."

* * *

"No! To the right. Your other right. No, that's still left! Come on, it's not that hard," snapped Misty.

Ash slammed the tent pole, he had in his hand, on the ground. "Here's an idea. How 'bout you get off your high horse, and help!"

It wasn't a total exaggeration. Misty wasn't actually helping. She was ordering him where to put the poles. He had already got one up, now he had three more to do.

She sighed deeply. "I'm not doing nothing. And I am helping. Without me, you'd be completely hopeless. Move that to the left, and besides, a woman shouldn't have to get her hands dirty."

Ash mocked surprise. "There's a woman here? Where? I haven't seen her anywhere." He burst out laughing at his own joke.

Misty wasn't happy about that. And Ash had made the mistake of leaving a mallet with her. She threw it at him. But luckily for Ash, she missed. But only by three inches. And only because he moved.

"Darn it, Misty, what the heck was that?! You could have hit me!"

She mock sighed, and replied sarcastically, "Yeah, that'd be a real shame. To mess up_ such_ a handsome face. How could I ever live with myself?"

* * *

It had taken almost an hour to get another one of the poles up, and now Misty needed to help him hold it.

"Okay, steady, Ash. Don't let your hand slip. I'd rather not be whacked on the head by a pole today," she warned him.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Shut up, Misty. And help me move it, will you?"

They moved it. And as luck would have it, Ash's hand slipped. The pole bounced down, and instead of hitting Misty on the head as she had predicted, it got her from behind. She was sent tumbling into Ash again, for the second time that day.

**P.s. Does anyone know where the Pokemon category is?! I couldn't find it, and I checked the list three times. Thank you. The next chapter is on its way. **


End file.
